<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Lizard Pancakes by seasparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762460">Black Lizard Pancakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/pseuds/seasparks'>seasparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Principal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Pancakes, look at us we finally wrote something without making it hurt/comfort, maybe technically an AU but whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/pseuds/seasparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a race against time, and Charlotte's already running behind. When visitors from the Black Lizard Planet attempt to steal from her and Ange, will she be able to protect what's most important to her? Or will she stumble and lose it all?</p><p>or,</p><p>Ange gives Charlotte a hard time for sleeping in on pancake day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Lizard Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nnnnng...goo' morn...ing..."</p><p>Charlotte half-stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and yawned a sleepy greeting to Ange. She had gotten used to sleeping in, but not even the most comfortable bed in the world could keep her away from pancake morning.</p><p>The most comfortable wife in the world, maybe. But that would require Ange to be in bed with her arms wrapped around Charlotte, not in the kitchen making pancakes for the house.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead!" called a cheerful voice from the table. Charlotte rubbed her eyes and squinted at the table to see Dorothy, as well as Beatrice, Chise, and...</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"Where's...panned cakes..." asked Charlotte, too groggy to be truly alarmed at the three empty, syrupy plates around the table and another equally-empty plate in the center. Was she too late? Did she finally miss out on the joy of pancake day like Ange threatened every week?</p><p>"An envoy from the Black Lizard Planet took them away," came the reply in the monotone voice Charlotte had come to love so dearly. Ange continued, "They didn't like that I was using their secret recipe. No more pancakes." When Charlotte turned to her and started to pout, she added, "Ever."</p><p>"Noooo..." Charlotte whined. She grabbed a clean plate and brought it over to Ange anyway, her pout growing stronger. "Aaaange...aren't there <em>any </em>pancakes left? Pleeease?" She walked forward until the far edge of the plate bumped against Ange and stared at her wife using her best, most pathetic puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"No," Ange said.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, she reached to the side with her spatula, lifted a fresh pancake from the griddle, and slid it into the exact center of Charlotte's waiting plate.</p><p>"No." Another pancake.</p><p>"No." A third.</p><p>They stared at each other until they both broke out in a fit of giggling. At the table, their friends rolled their eyes fondly at yet another unabashed display of affection from Charlotte and the formerly cold-blooded Ange.</p><p>"Good morning, love," said Ange, her voice and expression softening. The corners of her mouth tugged up in what Charlotte knew was her equivalent of a huge, brighter-than-the-sun smile, and she leaned forward to give Charlotte a peck on the lips.</p><p>"Good morning, my dear Ange," replied Charlotte with her own smile, which Ange in turn knew was brighter than any sun, from any planet, anywhere in the universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is what happens when we make pancakes while listening to 'The Other Side of the Wall'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>